Saviour from God
by Shantellee
Summary: When Bella is found by Edward Masen abandoned and needing help, will his protection be too much for her to bare? Will troubled, possesive Edward kill Bella through kindness? DarkWard. AH/OOC Rated M for Mature Content. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that clearly belongs to Stephenie Meyer; storyline is my own.**

**Saviour from God**

**Prologue**

I looked into the full length mirror as I took in my freshly bruised body.

There was not one piece of visible skin unscathed.

No bandages or long sleeved tops are going to hide my bruised eye and my swollen lips.

Not one soul will believe my story, my plea, except from you…

*******

"I can't go out there, please don't make me." I begged you. How am I going to explain to people what has happened to me? What will they think of me? Will they think of me as weak? Pathetic? Or just an easy target?

"I'm not making you do anything." You said to me in a soothing tone. "But you have to go out there, face everyone, then maybe, everything will be finished for good. I won't let anybody hurt you anymore." You brought your hand to lightly caress my cheek, but I winced as your cool hands made contact with my newly developing bruise. And I could see it in your eyes that my reaction had hurt you.

*******

When you are young you are meant to have that kind of fuzzy feeling inside of you.

The adrenaline pumping feeling which allows you to reach your own horizons, you're meant to enjoy life.

Why does God hate me so much that I have had to live in fear?

I'm scared to stay in my own home on my own incase he comes for me, I never know what he is going to do next.

But how can God hate me, if he gave me you?

*******

"I don't know why I let you go back to him. I shouldn't have. It was a big mistake and I am going to regret it for the rest of my life. If anything happened to you because I let you go so easily, I would never have forgiven myself. I thought I had always protected you, but when I come to think about it, I can see where I went wrong and I have no excuse for it." You didn't look me in the eyes once, not until I started to speak.

"You are the only person who has protected me. I have never felt as safe as I do when I'm around you. You don't realise all you have done for me."

*******

I have never understood why you have cared for me, why you are constantly around me.

I see fear in your eyes when something is about to happen, but you shouldn't have that feeling, you do not deserve it.

I must have done something in my life and this is simply punishment.

I'm used to the fact that I live in fear, and I seem to get by, stuffing falling out of my seams alone the way.

But, when I'm with you, all that fear disappears and I feel normal.

I feel loved.

*******

"Why do you care so much about me? It's like you would do anything to protect me." I asked you, not understanding your reason for your generosity and kindness at all.

"I would do anything to protect you. Ever since that first night when I saw you broken and vulnerable on the floor I knew that instant that I had to stand by you every step of the way, it felt natural, it felt right. The reason why I care for you so much is that in a lifetime you only find and have one soul mate. I found my soul mate Bella on the night of New Year's Eve." You paused for a moment and looked at me. "I'm in love with you, and I have been for a while now."

*******

**A.N: Well that's that. I intend to go alot further with this, and of course the chapters will be far longer, this was just simply the prologue. So review and let me know :)**


	2. Cry

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.**

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? - Cry, Kelly Clarkson. _

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

The only non 'slutty' dress I own, with a huge round of an applause to Alice Brandon whom I call my best friend, has just ripped. Ridiculous. Who invents such things as zips, and they go and get fabric caught in them? Now I either have to go to Tyler Crawley's New Years Eve Party, dressed down, or err dressed like someone who stands on street corners at nights. I can hear Alice's tiny voice in my mind, '_You can't go to a party not dressed up, it's rude, live a little'. _I sighed, not because I had given in, well I had, but because I gave in to a pathetic little voice in my mind soo easily. That little pixie has some sort of hold over me, it's unreal.

I walked to my dresser and I pulled out one of the skimpy pieces of fabric from right at the back. I looked at it with disgust; I can't believe I am actually going to put this, this thing on. Lord knows what shoes I'm going to have to wear with this so-called dress. Hang on, let me rephrase that, Lord knows what _death-traps _I'm going to wear with this so-called dress.

How rude of me? I never got a chance to introduce myself. Instead, I stand in my bedroom and moan, great first impression. Right, sorry. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Isabella and I will go crazy on you. I go by Bella, just Bella. I'm 22 years old and have been with my boyfriend, Mike Newton, for 4 months. We don't live together, but as the days go by, more and more of Mike's stuff ends up in my apartment. That's right, I live by myself. Every since Charlie died last year I decided I couldn't live in the house I had been living in for my whole live, too many memories, some are painful to think about. A fresh start is what I needed. I am currently a feminist in training, but what a hypocrite I am. My last study was on the way how young women dress inappropriately just to gain attention. I'm not saying I am looking for attention by dressing like this, but in my whole study I stated how wrong it was and I never backed down. Did you know, last year alone, 79% of reported rapes by young women came down to how the victim was dressed? Sorry, please forgive me, my geeky side sometimes gets the best of me. Did I mention how crazy my best friend Alice Brandon was? Well no matter how many times I do tell you, you won't believe me, she is an ab-

_Knock Knock_

The knock of the door distracted me from my rambling thoughts. I quickly slide on the dress in my hands and I grimaced at the sight in the mirror. Did I mention how awful I look? I have long, brown, fizzy hair, that has a complete mind of its own. All my curves are in the wrong place, well that's if you can find any. Also, I'm as pale as paper, even that probably has more colour than me. The only thing I actually like about myself would be my eyes, they are large and brown. They can hide what I am really truly feeling, well I like to think that anyway.

_Knock Knock_

Right, door.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs, thank god I didn't have heels on, I would be tumbling down the stairs otherwise. I sure spoke to soon. I caught my foot on the second to last stair and I felt my whole body go forward. This was a normal occurrence for me. Did I say I was clumsy? Well now you know.

When I thought I was only inches away from the ground, two strong arms had hold of me. I looked up and I found Mike looking down at me. How did he get in here?

"How did you get in?" I asked him when he helped me up and I tried to pull the dress down as much as I could, it was unbearably short.

"You're welcome babe." He laughed at me. I'm such an idiot, he practically just saved me from another trip to the hospital and I can't even say thank you.

"Uhh yeah, sorry. Thanks." I murmured looking down. I could feel the heat flood into my cheeks, and n doubt they will be a blazing red.

"Don't worry about it." Mike paced his finger on my chin and tilted my head back. He looked at me, really concentrating on something I was unaware about. He leant forward and lightly placed his lips upon mine. My favourite kiss; tender. Mike pulled back and stood up straight. "Are you ready to go?"

It took me a minute to re-gather my thoughts. "Yeah, just let me quickly grab my shoes and bag and I'll be right down with you." I dashed away from him and I ran up the stairs, going two stairs at a time.

"Be careful." Mike laughed at me. I rolled my eyes at him and carried on up the stairs, being careful this time. I slid my feet into my black heels that Alice had supplied for me. Did she want to me to live for the whole of this year? I picked up my small black bag which held my phone, my asthma pump, and of course my key. Never will I leave my front door key at home when I'm out at a party, disastrous.

I looked in the mirror once again. Here I stand in a green mini dress that I would never wear, own or even buy if I had control of my own wardrobe. It is a turquoise colour with one strap that goes across diagonally and flares out slightly at the legs. My black heels have various thick straps going across it to give it it's distinct uniqueness. I brush a little turquoise eye shadow over both eyelids and I put on a layer of mascara. I clip in my black dangly earrings which remind me of chandeliers. Right, I'm ready to go.

I walked down the stairs and Mike whistled at me when I reached the last step, as usual I could feel the heat rising to be cheeks. Blushing, the traitor of my emotions. Mike held out his arm for me and I took it without a fuss.

******

"It's a party Bella, just one won't hurt." Mike persuaded me holding onto my hand. I wasn't too sure.

"I don't drink." I said stubbornly. I don't care if I'm at a party, I just don't drink, I never have, probably never will, it's a bad habit.

"It's New Year's Eve..." He whined. Like that was a good excuse, well it probably was… drowning the memories of the past year away with the contents of alcohol. Trying to forget the good, the bad, the okay, no matter what it is, just drown it all out. But my answer still stands, no.

"So?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and letting my hand slip from Mike's and I placed it on my hip waiting for him to answer.

"Bella stop being so stubborn and just have one drink." He pleaded with me. I rolled my eyes at home, knowing that I have lost so easily. I could say no as many times as I like, but yet he would still stand and ask over and over again.

"Fine, just one, and nothing strong." I sighed and he grinned at me like a Cheshire cat. I watched him walk off over to the bar and I tried to see what he was getting me but my line of sight was blocked by a couple standing behind him waiting to order their drinks. I honestly cannot believe how easily I gave up. That's my problem, I give up too easily, I should stand up and fight, but somehow I back down like the coward I am. If Alice was here she would have been my back bone and would tell me to do what I want to do, but she wasn't here, and she was meant to be. Where was she?

I looked around for Alice, she was meant to be here. She never missed a party. I pulled out my phone from my bag and I started to dial her number.

On the fourth ring she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked sounding restless.

"Alice, its Bella. Where are you?" I hissed down the phone trying to keep myself discreet from gaining unwanted attention.

"I can't make it to the party. I'm soo sorry Bella, truly I am." She apologised. I could hear her faintly trying to catch her breath. Something was going on.

"Why can't you make it Alice? You never miss a good party, or a bad on at that." I asked her, thinking what really could have gone wrong.

"I'm with Jasper." She blurted out at 100mph.

That explains it then, I thought to myself.

"What?" She asked me, then I realised that I had said it out loud.

"Oh err nothing." I hesitated as I scanned the crowd looking for Mike.

"Err okay. So, what are you wearing?" She asked me.

"That turquoise dress?" She asked me, obviously shocked that I would wear it on my own accord, but I didn't, I had no other choice. I spotted Mike walking towards me and I smiled.

"Yeah, Alice I gotta go. Mike's coming back with the drinks." I said giving her a hint.

"You're drinking Bella? At a party? Bella Swan never drinks." She stated. I knew that for sure. I rolled my eyes at her babbling.

"Yeah, bye Alice." I said snapping my phone shut.

Mike stood in front of me and handed me my cup.

"What is it?" I asked him like the fool I was.

"Bacardi." He stated simply. I looked at him a little bit shocked. "I mixed it was lemonade, don't worry." He laughed.

I looked at it wearily and out of habit I sniffed the clear liquid in the cup. I heard Mike try to hide a laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. I brought the cup to my lips and the drink met my lips, I took a little zip. The burning sensation that travelled down my throat was indescribable, I didn't know whether it was a good sensation or a bad sensation.

I better just sip it slowly at regular times. Just this one cup.

"Nice?" I looked up at Mike and he waited for my response.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Meh, I've had better."

"Well by the end of that cup you'll be wanting more." Mike assured me, I didn't think so.

*******

My head.

Jesus. Where the hell is Mike?

I want to go home.

I looked around frantic for Mike. I knew it was only half eleven but I feel soo ill I think I might pass out. I thought it must be the drink, but I've only had the one cup.

"Hey, have any of you two seen Mike?" I asked Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallroy who were standing by the bar, their eyes always away from me, but focused on two tall brown haired guys in the far corner.

"Err yeah, I think he's out front." Jessica said to me, but again she never looked at me, her attention was focused elsewhere.

I mumbled thanks as I walked away and headed for the front door to see if Mike was n the front yard.

I had to dodge in and out of a mass of drunks and step my way over empty bottles that lay on the ground. And here I am wondering why I never come to parties. Go figure.

The front door was open and I immediately felt intimidated. Mike was standing outside with a group of five men that I have never seen before, and the way I'm dressed I should be trying to cover myself up as much as possible.

"Hey Bells." Mike called as I walked over, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was drunk, well, beyond drunk.

"Hi." I muttered as I stopped by his side. Mike swung his arm around me and I instantly shuddered. His touch didn't feel right.

I was too stuck in my own thoughts about why his touch felt soo 'wrong' that I hadn't realised Mike had introduced me to all of his mates and they were all looking me up and down. His touch lingered on my skin. It clung like a flea to a dog like nothing else mattered, no matter how unwanted it was.

"Are you alright?" Mike whispered in my ear. He was rubbing my left arm with his hand causing my hair to stand on end and goosebumps to appear. I shook my head in response.

"I just want to go home." I replied, I had started to shake slightly, was it the drink or was it the cold? I could feel my blood running through my body and my pulse was noticeable, pounding. I saw Mike nod his head in acceptance from the corner of my eye….

********

"Mike where are we?" I asked getting worried. I looked around and my surroundings were not familiar. It was dark, it was late, it was cold and I was getting scared. I looked up at Mike, his eyes glazed over with anger and something unreadable. I knew Mike was drunk, but he was never like this. He always caring and understanding, he was more affectionate when he was influenced but this, I don't know.

I felt a sharp pain in my foot and I let out a silent cry. I looked down at my foot and I saw the glass that was shattered everywhere. Hundreds of tiny, broken pieces of glass, little fragments, all broken, but put them all together and you get a whole. A long, thin piece of glass ripped the sole of my shoe and the edge was pointing up towards me, and through the hole I could see the small drop of red blood. I began to feel nauseated at the sight even though the smell had not reached my nose but I imagined I could smell it and I immediately felt faint.

Mike grabbed my hand and he dragged my forward. I looked at him startled. His grip got tighter on my hand and I was about to protest but before I could I was pushed back against the solid wall of the alleyway we had been heading to this whole time.

Before I could ask Mike what he was doing, what the hell he was playing at; his lips had forcefully come onto mine. This wasn't Mike, he was drunk. His lips were aggressive against mine, they were rough and the taste of alcohol made me want to gag. I fully tried to respond to Mike's request but my lips stayed locked. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. After a few more attempts at trying to break free Mike finally pulled back and looked at me. Domination and anger filled his eyes.

"Kiss me back, dammit!" He all but shouted at me. I flinched at the sound of his words, Mike had never once raised his voice at me, but like I said this isn't Mike.

"No, let me go Mike. What is wrong with you? I won't to go home." I pleaded with him hoping he would just laugh it off, apologise, whatever, but to my dismay he stood there and grabbed both of my wrists and held them together with his left hand. Mike looked at me, his eyes focused on my own. He tilted his head to the side and I could see the aggression on his face, he was twisted.

"Make a sound and you're dead." He said in a low tone in my ear. I nodded my head slightly trying not to cross his path; I don't know what he is capable of right now. "Lay down on the floor now." He ordered me. His voice was full of hatred and disgust, but it was nothing in comparison to how I was feeling right this moment.

I slowly lowered myself to the floor, the same floor that is covered in shattered pieces of glass, this is going to hurt. I could feel the sharp edges digging into my back, reaching for my spine as he placed his large body on top of mine. I closed my eyes trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to escape, threatening to expose my weakness that I was scared of him. I thought of pleading with Mike, but I left it a moment too late, he had covered my mouth with his large dirty hand…..

*******

Cold.

Everything is cold.

What had happened last night? My whole body is aching, pulsing, it pains. My body limp and weak, no energy, I was sore and I was certain I was dying or close to it. I slowly blinked open my eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light that I was expecting, but yet it was merely sunrise.

Instinctively I tried to move my body but I was numb. I looked around me and I found out that I was in the same alley way that I vaguely remembered from last night. Last night. I was at the party, what had happened from there? Surely Mike must have come and looked for me. That's when I remembered. The whole end of the night played in my head over and over again, Mike did this to me.

I let out a broken sob and the tears that slid down my cheeks burned my skin like the pouring of acid onto your hand. I only had two options from this point onwards;

One; I could try to move, crawl if I had to, just so I could find somebody for help. Yet I couldn't see this working. I could see the glass around me, and no doubt it was under me, I couldn't feel my legs, and well my clothes, discarded.

or

Two; I could scream for help, shout, cry, anything, just attract attention.

The latter of my options seemed to be more realistic in my current state, but yet, I had found my voice but it was no louder than a bird singing. More sobs escaped from my throat as I realised I was in a really bad position and I've been left for dead.

I don't know how long I have been here for but the sun was higher up in the sky, not long after sunrise, not a soul had passed, not one car in the distance. My body began to feel colder than I felt before, my lips were chattering, my hands shaking. I tried to, with all my strength, keep my eyes open, to just stay awake and not go back into the darkness again, I don't know if I would return from it this time. No matter how much I tried it was no use, I couldn't fight this any longer.

I inhaled one last deep breath, preparing for whatever destruction was about to come, but instead of inhaling the damp, dewy morning air, the scent of leather filled my lungs. I could faintly hear the shuffles of footsteps, I wanted to desperately reach out my hand or to say something quick, but it was too late, I was going, fading away into the darkness.

However, the darkness didn't take me, not until after I felt the softness of fabric cover me up and the force of being lifted up off of the ground.

Flashes of bold light flashed from within my eyelids cutting through the darkness like a knife. I could feel consciousness within my grasp as my eyes blinked and rolled unseeing and unfocused, then a tinge of red flashed through my sight and I adjusted to the dark. I began scanning my surroundings rapidly for any sign of Mike, my boyfriend, my attacker before setting on a pair of dark green eyes staring at me with a soft, curious expression.

It was then I realised that I was on far too soft a surface to be in the dark alley where the monster defiled me; I was in a bed, a man's bed. My gaze shot down through unexpected embarrassment from his intense stare laying my eyes on his expensive shirt and jeans both encrusted with blood, my blood.

A deep blush filled my cheeks, it was shallow and ridiculous all at once, but this beautiful man had seen me at my worst, broke and spewed out for the world to see, well, I couldn't help my reaction. After all, I'm only human. The many with slow deliberation brought out two of his pale long fingers, pushing my chin up to once again be locked in his stare.

The intensity in the air wafted and stilled around us like mist on the cold British moors, the silence was deafening with the only sound in the room was my blood pounding in my ears. He stroked my face where the blush laid imprinted on my skin, pushing back my grease filled hair before moving his hand completely and walking out of the door.

The clock tick was deafening in the cold silence with only my shallow pants accompanying the solid base beat to form a frantic tune. Closing my eyes I tried to move my body from my ankles to my neck rotating my joints, testing the damage. Unconscious groans of discomfort flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. They echoed in the empty room.

Suddenly and un expectantly I felt a tugging at my ankle; so I opened my eyes wearily to only be confronted by the beautiful man unfastening the dainty shoes from my feet before unclipping my stockings and rolling them slowly down my beaten and achy legs.

He moved up my body, slowly, as if I was as fragile as glass, he slipped his hand under my torso and began to lift me to his chest holding me there as he undid the zip of the dress. I was motionless, terrified and helpless to do nothing but stare at the man's soft but determined face as he removed me of clothing until I was completely bare.

An animalistic hiss echoed through the room as he assessed my body, the blood still oozing from open sores and bruises turning a dark shade of purple covering me like the spots on a Dalmatian. His face was livid as he ran his hold pale hand over my hip, his fingers ghosting over a large purple mark that covered the surface of that area.

He looked up at my face and his gaze softened as he gazed into my most likely stock coated eyes. He began to whisper to me, words I could not even try to make out in my numbness as he lifted me from the bed walking out of the room exciting from the door from where he had left moments before. A bathroom.

He walked me over to the grand bath and placed me into the steaming tub as if I were a child taking special care not to jolt me. Instantly almost, the bath turned a murky brown pink and I was beyond ashamed at my state of filth, the heat radiated from my cheeks.

I hissed and flinched instinctively as the water touched my open wounds, the water seeping in, cleaning them and trying to heal. I watched this beautiful stranger, who had taken me in and who was trying to help me, as he reached for the jug and filled it with water. He was intent and looked demanding like he had to get something done. He pushed back my hair with his hand that was supporting my body and very slowly he rinsed my tangled hair with the warm water. He buried his fingers in deep, massaging my scalp in the most pleasant of ways. He was being careful and taking his time like I was the most delicate thing on the planet and one wrong touch would break me.

He moved his hand back down to support my back, the sudden contact with our bodies was strong enough to make me flinch. I looked down ashamed, not ashamed because I overreacted at a simple touch, but because I am willingly letting a stranger undress me and bath me in the most soothing of ways, and I don't even know his name.

I notice that his actions have stopped and I slowly lift my head back up. He is staring at me intensely as our gazes lock together. His eyes show soo many things, but yet they say soo little. I instantly feel that I have to get to know this beautiful stranger, this mystery, but deep down something triggers and I think that this may not be as easy as I think. His eyes change, his clear emerald eyes are now hidden behind a thick layer of pain, something that wasn't there a moment ago. Did I cause this? I know that isn't the question; the question is do I know this mysterious beauty? I finally open my mouth trying to find my voice this time for good. I reach out my hand and I place it softly on his cheek. I choked in a breath making my gaze as hard as possible as I looked at the man, my words rang clear in the dense air.

"Who are you?"

----------

**A.N: Well what did you think? This was an incredible hard chapter for me to right, not because it's first chapter and all, but the content it was just soo god darn hard. But, I couldn't have done that without the help of my close friend Jess :) She pract. wrote this chapter, so all praises go directly to her.**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are better than getting washed my Edward.... or maybe not, but go figure. :)**


	3. AN

First of I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I know I said that I would have had the next chapter up by the end of 2009, but clearly I didn't.

I can assure you that I did write some of the next chapter but then my laptop died and I lost everything. College has also been a big mission for me; I simply can't manage everything at the moment.

Second, I am rewriting the next chapter. I had a lack of motivation to write before and I all I wanted to do was read, but I am writing now.

I hope to have this chapter up very soon.

Again, I'm sorry that I said I would have a chapter up when I didn't.

Shantellee.


End file.
